Downton Abbey (film)
| screenplay = Julian Fellowes | based on = | starring = | music = John Lunn | cinematography = Ben Smithard | editing = Mark Day | studio = }} | distributor = Focus Features | released = | runtime = 122 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = $13 million | gross = $12.2 million }} 'Downton Abbey' is a 2019 British historical period drama film that acts as a continuation of the British television series of the same name. The film is written by Julian Fellowes, creator and executive producer of the television series, and directed by Michael Engler. Much of the original cast returns. The film, set in 1927, depicts an official state visit by the king and Queen to the Crawley family's English country house in the Yorkshire countryside. As the Royal staff descend on Downton an assassin has also arrived and attempts to kill the monarch. The family and servants are pitted against the royal entourage, including the Queen's Lady-in-Waiting who has fallen out with the Crawleys, especially the Dowager Countess, over an inheritance issue. Talks for a ''Downton Abbey feature adaptation began shortly after the series ended. It was officially confirmed in July 2018 and filming began later that month, lasting through November. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 13 September 2019, and is scheduled to be in the United States on 20 September 2019. Plot The film begins in 1927. Robert Crawley, the Earl of Grantham, receives a letter from Buckingham Palace announcing that King George and Queen Mary are coming to Downton Abbey as part of a royal tour through the country. Robert first informs his daughter, Lady Mary Talbot, and son-in-law, Tom Branson. Robert later tells his mother, Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham, who is perturbed by the news. Queen Mary's lady-in-waiting, Lady Maud Bagshaw, who will be accompanying the Queen, also happens to be Robert's cousin. The two families have fallen out over a belief that Lady Maud is cheating Robert from being her rightful heir. When the Royal Staff arrive, including the Royal Page of the Backstairs, the Queen’s Royal Dresser, and Richard Ellis, the King’s Royal Dresser, the Downton staff is affronted by their arrogance. Lady Mary believes that Thomas Barrow, Downton Abbey's butler, falls short for the royal occasion. She asks Mr Carson, Downton's retired butler, to temporarily resume his former duties, upsetting Barrow. In a moment of rare candor, Barrow strongly protests to Lord Grantham. Robert is impressed with Barrow's integrity and tells Lady Mary that he will not be sacked. Downstairs, the plumber arrives to repair the broken boiler and flirts with Daisy, upsetting her fiancé, footman Andy Parker. A stranger arrives in Downton village and seeks out Tom. He introduces himself as Major Chetwode; Tom suspects he is a royal detective secretly investigating before the royal visit. Lady Mary sees Tom and Major Chetwode leaving a pub together and grows suspicious. Before the Royal parade through Downton Village, Mary follows the two men. Chetwode finds the King on his horse awaiting the Royal Artillery. When Chetwode aims a pistol at the King, Tom tackles him to the ground. Chetwode is subsequently arrested. Meanwhile, Tom has met and formed a mutual attraction with Lady Bagshaw's maid, Lucy Smith. The household is completely taken over by the Royal visitors and their entourage. The King informs Edith's husband, Bertie Pelham, the Marquess of Hexham, that he is to accompany the Prince of Wales on a 3-month Tour of Africa. Edith is pleased for Bertie but also upset as she is now pregnant. In the garden, Tom encounters a woman crying. Unaware that she is Princess Mary, he initiates a conversation which inspires her to remain with her intolerable husband for her children's sake. Meanwhile, Anna discovers that Miss Lorton has been stealing from Downton Abbey. She agrees to say nothing provided Lorton returns the items and alters a ballgown for Lady Edith by the next day, after the wrong one was delivered to Downton. Downstairs, Anna and John Bates have a plan to retake the household and save Downton's honour. The staff agree, though Mr Carson has concerns. Barrow and Mr Ellis implement the plan, tricking most of the royal staff into returning to London. The two men then go to York for a drink. While waiting for Mr Ellis to return from visiting his nearby parents, Barrow meets Chris Webster, who invites him to a club. Barrow accepts, leaving a message for Ellis. Webster takes Barrow to a secret nightclub where the patrons are mostly men dancing together. The police storm the club, arresting everyone. Mr Ellis uses his royal influence to get Barrow released. After, the two confide about their respective homosexuality, and Ellis later gives Barrow a silver locket as a memento until they meet again. At dinner, the King is impressed by the changed menu and praises his chef's culinary skills. Mr Molesley, quick to defend Downton, responds that Mrs Patmore prepared the dinner and that the Downton staff are serving it. Everyone is stunned by Molesley speaking to the King without permission. Robert apologises for Molesley's behaivior, but the Queen praises Mrs Patmore's cooking and tells Lady Cora that they are accustomed to people behaving strangely around them. Violet is upset that Maud has chosen Lucy as her heir over Robert. However, Isobel correctly surmises that Lucy is Maud's illegitimate daughter, which Maud confirms and has named Lucy as her heir out of love. Violet is understanding when told the facts. Henry Talbot, Lady Mary's husband, arrives home in time to accompany the family to Harewood. Princess Mary tells her parents that Tom influenced her decision to remain with her husband. The King tells Tom that he has more than one thing to thank him for. Mary asks her grandmother about her recent trip to London. Violet reluctantly tells Mary that medical tests show she has little time left to live. The King and Queen congratulate Edith and Bertie on their forthcoming child. They have decided that Bertie will not be going on the tour after both Robert and Lady Cora separately spoke to them. During the festivities, Lucy enters the ballroom to bring Maud a handkerchief, using it as an excuse to watch the dancing. Tom wishes they could dance together, so they leave the ballroom and dance on the terrace. Back at Downton Abbey, Mr Carson and his wife, Mrs Hughes, (Carson) discuss Downton's future. Carson says it will be standing for another hundred years, with the Crawley family still living in it. Cast * Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham * Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham * Michelle Dockery as Lady Mary Talbot * Laura Carmichael as Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexham * Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham * Penelope Wilton as Isobel, Lady Merton * Allen Leech as Tom Branson * Jim Carter as Charles Carson * Robert James-Collier as Thomas Barrow * Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes * Brendan Coyle as John Bates * Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates * Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore * Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley * Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason * Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter * Michael C. Fox as Andy Parker * Matthew Goode as Henry Talbot * Harry Hadden-Paton as Bertie Pelham, 7th Marquess of Hexham * Douglas Reith as Richard, Lord Merton * Geraldine James as Queen Mary * Simon Jones as King George V * Max Brown as Richard Ellis * David Haig as Mr Wilson * Richenda Carey as Mrs Webb * Tuppence Middleton as Lucy Smith * Stephen Campbell Moore as Major Chetwode * Kate Phillips as Princess Mary * Philippe Spall as Monsieur Courbet * Imelda Staunton as Lady Maud Bagshaw * Oliver and Zac Barker as Master George * Fifi Hart as Miss Sybbie * Eva and Karina Samms as Miss Marigold Production , the site used as the fictional Downton Abbey estate.]] Development The original television series, Downton Abbey, concluded its sixth and final series with a finale special in December 2015. In April 2016, it was revealed that a film adaptation was being considered, with Julian Fellowes working on an outline plot. A script was distributed to original cast members early in 2017. On 13 July 2018, the producers confirmed that a feature-length film would be made, with production commencing mid-2018. The script was written by Fellowes. Producers include Fellowes, Gareth Neame and Liz Trubridge. The film will be distributed by Focus Features and Universal Pictures International. In late August 2018, it was reported that Percival had stepped down as director and Michael Engler took on this job. Percival, in addition to Nigel Marchant, would be an executive producer. The plot of the film is based on an actual trip by the British royals to Wentworth Woodhouse in 1912 in order to demonstrate the importance of the monarchy. The estate itself was used as part of the shooting locations because of the stories link to that history. Casting Original cast members including Hugh Bonneville, Elizabeth McGovern, Michelle Dockery, Laura Carmichael and Maggie Smith, were confirmed to return as their characters from the series, with Joanne Froggatt confirming her involvement in a separate announcement. Lily James, who played Lady Rose MacClare, stated she would not be reprising her role for the film, as did Ed Speleers who played footman Jimmy Kent. An August 2018 announcement indicated that newcomers Imelda Staunton, Geraldine James, Tuppence Middleton, Simon Jones, David Haig, Kate Phillips, and Stephen Campbell Moore would be among the cast of the film. The producers told the news media that Simon Jones and Geraldine James play the King and Queen, respectively (although not shown in the trailer), while David Haig appears as the King's butler. In September 2018, it was confirmed that Matthew Goode, who played Lady Mary's husband Henry Talbot in the final series, appears only briefly due to other commitments, while Jim Carter, Brendan Coyle, Kevin Doyle, Harry Hadden-Paton, Rob James-Collier, Allen Leech, Phyllis Logan, Sophie McShera, Lesley Nicol and Penelope Wilton were confirmed to be reprising their respective roles, with Max Brown joining in a new, undisclosed role. Costumes Costumes were designed by Anna Mary Scott Robbins working with John Bright of the costume company COSPROP in London, which specializes in historic, period costumes. The company has some of Queen Mary's actual wardrobe that were studied for details of construction. Geraldine James' Queen Mary costume was constructed using material from one of the Queens actual dresses. For the Ball scene, both Michelle Dockery and Elizabeth McGovern wore vintage dresses that were added to with further work and embellishments. Dockery's beaded French gown had to have all of the beads hand lengthened down to the floor. While Michelle Dockery wears Swarovski crystals in her tiara, Dame Maggie Smith's character, the Dowager Countess, is wearing a 19th century, platinum tiara with 16.5 carats worth of actual diamonds from Bentley & Skinner of Piccadilly, jewelers by Royal appointment. Smith's ball gown was found in a vintage shop in Paris and dyed from turquoise to lilac. Filming Principal photography started in London in late August 2018. By 20 September, some filming was under way at Highclere Castle, Hampshire, which had been the main location for the television series. Also in September, filming was under way in Lacock, Wiltshire, with Dame Maggie Smith, Hugh Bonneville, Elizabeth McGovern and Michelle Dockery as well as two new cast members, Imelda Staunton (wife of Jim Carter) and Geraldine James; scenes shot in Lacock included a celebration with horses from the Royal Artillery. Filming concluded in November 2018. Release A companion book and guide to the feature film was available for pre-orders as early as August 2019 to be published on 17 September, that is a behind the scenes look at the film production The film was released in Australia on 12 September 2019, in the United Kingdom on 13 September 2019, and in the United States on 20 September 2019. It premiered at Leicester Square on 9 September 2019. Reception Box office Several weeks before its release in the United States, Fandango announced Downton Abbey s first day advanced ticket sales were pacing ahead of all other adult dramas in 2019, including Once Upon a Time in Hollywood ($41.1 million debut that July). A week prior to its release the film held advanced screenings, where it made $2.2 million. Overall, it is projected to gross $16–25 million from 3,076 theaters in its opening weekend. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 85% based on 132 reviews, with an average rating of 6.72/10. The website's critics consensus reads, "Downton Abbey distills many of the ingredients that made the show an enduring favorite, welcoming fans back for a fittingly resplendent homecoming." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 61 out of 100, based on 31 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". June Thomas writing for Slate praised the film, writing: "The plot of the Downton Abbey movie is brilliant, not so much because it is surprising, but because it allows every member of the cast to do what we expect of them."[https://slate.com/culture/2019/09/downton-abbey-movie-review.html June Thomas. Downton Abbey film review. Sept 9, 2019] In a more lukewarm reaction, Peter Bradshaw, writing for The Guardian, said: "The Downton Abbey movie is not as spectacularly star-studded as Gosford Park, but it's got its share of A-list talent, however: Maggie Smith, of course, as the dowager Countess of Grantham, Hugh Bonneville as Lord Grantham (absent-mindedly fondling his retriever at breakfast) – there's also Imelda Staunton in a new role and Jim Carter as the beetle-browed former butler Mr Carson. All are very underused".Peter Bradshaw. "Downton Abbey review – ridiculous, vanilla-flavoured fun". The Guardian. 9 September 2019. https://www.theguardian.com/film/2019/sep/10/downton-abbey-review-imelda-staunton-maggie-smith See also * [[List of Downton Abbey episodes|List of Downton Abbey episodes]] * [[List of Downton Abbey characters|List of Downton Abbey characters]] References Bibliography * * * * External links * Official Downton Abbey Movie Website * Official Movie Trailer from Focus Features * Category:Upcoming films Category:Downton Abbey Category:English-language films Category:British drama films Category:British historical films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films shot in Hampshire Category:Focus Features films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films set in 1927 Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in country houses Category:Films about social class Category:Domestic workers in films Category:Historical films